The new life
by WritingKitty
Summary: Amu and ikuto transfer to Gakuen alice. not only will they make new friends, but also new discoveries. Sorry for sucky summary.   NatsumeXmikan & Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! this is my first Fanfic, and i'm not the best in english, so please bear with me^^

to your notice, i I did not go through every little detail. so if it's something you really don't understand, then ask me later^^

hope you like it!

* * *

It was 3 a.m. And everyone was asleep, eksept one.

Natsume sat on the roof and just looked up at the sky, the new students was going to come tomorrow, but that wasn't the thing on his mind.

Now he looked in trough a window, and there he saw mikan, the girl he loved, was turning and all in her bed, she didn't look healthy, but natsume was thinking that she was as healthy as always and that tomorrow she was going to come to class with that cheerful stupid smile, as always. So he just went in and got to sleep.

The next day. Hotaru, ruka and natsume was walking to class, but mikan wasn't there..

hotaru said she's surely just not awaken yet, that is normal. Natsume felt a bit uneasy.

But even tought, he just went to class and hoped she would get better.

''I'M SORRY I'M LATE!!'' they heard outside the door of the classroom, mikan had cought the teacher right before he came in, lucky her it was narumi. They just walked in and mikan ran to her place beside natsume, he was looking at her secretly, she didn't look like herself, somehow.

''aww! I'm hungry! Are we gonna go eat lunch soon? Narumi told me to bring you guys to the teachers office, but we have to eat first.'' mikan said to natsume, ruka and hotaru when the bell rang.

''what made you come so late?'' natsume said in his not-that-i-care tone. ''hehe, last night i had a nightmare, an awful nightmare so i didn't get so much sleep.'' mikan said shen she rubbed her eyes and smiled her stupid smile.

After they ate they went to meet narumi. ''what are you DOING!? Perv!'' they heard a girl's voice inside, mikan opned the door and went in.

There, there was a girl with light pink hair who argued with a taller guy who wad dark blue hair and that.

Mikan and the others walked to stand beside narumi, and they just looked wierdly at the two new people. ''Nice, now you're here, this is Amu and Ikuto, they are the new students.'' narumi said and smiled, amu, the girl with pink hair just looked wierd at him, suddenly the other guy bent down and wispered to her when he ''ruffed'' her hair. ''What are you doing!?'' the girl called amu said and was angry at the guy, called Ikuto.

''relax, now. This is the 4 people who are gonna show you around, mikan-chan, hotaru-chan, natsume-kun and ruka-kun'' Narumi said and smiled.

''ehh.. embarrasing.'' amu said when narumi had gone.

''what is embarrasing? Now we get new friends, and... wow! You are in tsubasa-senpai's class!'' mikan said and was very happy. ''who is tsubasa?'' amu said and looked at mikan. The two of them sat down in the couch and talked a loooong time. After a while, they finally finished and mikan was now standing beside natsume and amu was standing beside Ikuto. Natsume felt a chill down his spine when he saw that amu saw smiling towards him. ''what?'' natsume said in a cold voice and looked at amu, then mikan, then amu again. Suddenly Ikuto brust out with laughter. Everyone just looked wierdly at him. ''sorry, you just sounded like amu'' He said and wiped some tears from his eyes and now he just laughed to himself. ''sorry, thet guy is wierd, and nothin, natsume, it's nothing'' amu said and smiled.

''narumi-sensei said that you was going to have to share with.. ehh.. what was his name?'' mikaqn said and looked at Ikuto. ''Argh!? You meen it? Oh no..'' amu said and held her face in her hand. Ikuto just started smile. ''w-..'' ikuto started but amu just ''don't you say a damn thing'' she said and stared at him with the death stare. Suddenly mikan started laugh. ''wha..?'' amu stared at her and raised one eyebrow. ''no, you just sounded like natsume!'' mikan said and was still laughing. Then suddenly when amu and ikuto was looking inside the room, they heard a ''OW!'' and they turned towards the noise. There was mikan and natsume, arguing. ''oi oi, realx, both, look.. we haven't got any guiding around, would ya' ?'' amu said and smiled, just to get them to stop. ''both of them just turned away from eachother, it looked like both blushed.

After amu and ikuto had seen the whole school, literally, they got their uniforms, and since they where in tsubasa's class, they had the blue, with a jacket. ''aww.. you are so cute!'' mikan said to amu and smiled.

''okay, the two of them creep me out'' natsume said to ikuto, the two of them just stood there staring at the two girls.

**BABA. BAKA. **They suddenly heard and so, mikan and amu was lying on the floor and stunned.

''what was that?'' amu said and sat up. ''how did you make that?'' amu asked as she saw what hotaru did, and had in her hand. ''i used my alice'' she said and looked like herself. ''alice?'' amu and ikuto said in choir.

**'**'yes'' narumi said and smiled, ''ikuto-kun, you have the cat-alice, it allows you to get cat eyes, ears and tail, and you are as flexible as a cat, and everything.'' he said. Amu started to laugh at the Ikuto-kun thing, ikuto just looked over to her with a look saying_shut up. _

''and you amu-chan, you have more than 1 alice, you have the pain-alice, healing-alice, fire-alice and Water-alice. You kinda have two alice's, and then have the oppsite. But our computer said that you have 1 or 2 more, but they're unknown.'' natsume was kinda suprised that she had fire, that was rear, but yeah yeah. ''and yeah, your ability classes, Ikuto-kun, your in special class.'' he said and then mikan yelled ''Yes! Same as me!'' she said and jumped. Then suddenly, narumi's face got serious. ''amu-chan, you are in dangerous ability class.'' ha said, after that everyonegot quiet and stared at amu. ''okaay... is that a good or bad thing?'' amu said. It became silenc.

Suddenly mikan broke the silenc '' it's both, the good thing is that you is in same as natsume.'' mikan said and smiled. ''okay,'' amu said and smiled to natsume, who just stared in the are. ''hey, natsu-chan'' everyone just looked wierd at amu. ''natsu-chan? Call me that again and i kill you..'' natsume said and stared at amu. ''scary'' she said in sarcasm. ''i just tought you where cute, and i wanted to call you something, and natsu-chan was cute'' she said and smiled. Mikan laughed and smiled at natsume. Now he blushed and looked down. ''did you wan't something pinky?'' natsume said to amu. ''no, you just looked sad or confused when you heard i was in dangerous class.'' amu said and smiled.

They started to go.

''we gotta go to bed soon, i have to take a shower.'' amu said to the others and left. ''yeag, me to, bye'' ikuto said and actully used his alice to run after her.

**The next day**

''Wake up, sleepyhead'' amu opned her eyes and the first thing she saw was ikuto hanging over her and she screamed. ''why are you in my bed!?'' she yelled and raised. ''to your infomation, your in my bed, i woke up and you was lying beside me.'' ikuto said and threw amus uniform over her. ''oh... guess i was sleepwalking'' amu said and blushed.

They both were finished and walked to class, it was saturday, so it was ability classes now, amu and ikuto ran into mikan and natsume. ''oh god, you two scared the crap out of me!'' amu said and hold her hand over her heart. ''persona told me to take yo uto his office to train on your alices'' natsume said. ''hai!, then let's go.'' amu said, mikan waved bye to them and then walked. ''are you coming?'' she asked ikuto and started walk, he followed.

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

''hello, welcome'' a voice said, amu wispered to natsume ''who is that?'' and watched natsume. ''hey, natsu-chan, say something'' amu sounded kinda scared.

''it's persona.'' he said. Suddenly did amu kinda understand why natsume was like that.

''etoo... ano... N- nice to meet you!'' amu said and bowed.

''stand up, amu.'' she did as he said. ''now, tell me. What alices do you have, amu?'' persona asked and stared at her, sje didn't really see his eyes, since they where under a mask. ''i- i have f-fire, water, p-pain and healing.'' amu said and sje kinda grabbed a bit of natsumes shirt. She looked at him, her eyes was saying _sorry, just a bit scared. _She smiled but her grip didn't loosen. ''now, we can start with fire, since natsume also have fire.'' he said and smiled. _Ugh, and this is gonna last in 3 hours_.

Now she had practised in 2 hours and now she had managed the fire alice.

''so.. what now?'' she asked. ''now we're gonna try the water.'' persona said.

Another hour had passed and she was finished. ''Bye, persona!'' Amu wived to persona and smiled, then she followed natsume out and to the eating hall, there they met mikan and ikuto and hotaru and ruka.

''hello!'' mikan yelled towards natsume and mikan. People was staring at them, and suddenly there was a few people around amu and natsume. ''eh, natsu-chan, who are they?'' then suddenly a girl with short hair shouted ''What did you call him!? And why is a junior here?!'' amu looked at her with big eyes. What did she talk about? ''move'' natsume suddenly said and there opned an opening in the middle of the crowd, amu just gasped and followed natsume.

''safe!'' amu said when she and natsume was to the others. They just looked wierdly at her.

''so.. new girl, what's your alice?'' the girl from a minute ago said to amu. ''ehh.. i have fire, water, pain and healing, and 1 or 2 unknown.'' amu said and took a sip of her coke. ''WHAT!? Okay, what ability class are you in?'' she asked again. ''i'm in dangerous ability class.'' amu said, the tone she said it in was a different than the others. Ikuto just wispered that that was her outside character. They all gasped when they heard that amu was in same class as natsume. ''w- what about your star rank?'' she asked again. Amu made a face say _what? _ And suddenly persona stood behind the crowd there, but he walked trough it and stood before amu. ''you are a special star'' everyone behind him just gasped, the same did mikan, hotaru and ruka. ''oh god, this goes fast, Thank you r- oh, i mean persona!'' people was just staring at amu and natsume wispered to amu ''don't call him anything else than persona when you are in public.'' he made amu look strange but yeah.

It was at the night and amu and ikuto was lying in each bed and talked.

''how was your day?'' amu asked ikuto. ''well, the ability class are very... wierd. But i like it there. There is a guy there who is in our class, his name is tsubasa, his alice is shadow something. He can stop you and make you do things just buy step on your shadow. And the teacher there is a timetraveller.'' ikuto said, it's a long time since amu saw his eyes so colorful. ''how about you?'' he asked and looked amu. ''i have just met the teacher, and ofc natsume, the teacher is persona, the guy who came in lunch, he scared me fisrt, but then i realised he isn't so evil like everyone had said, i just thinks he lock his own heart.'' amu said and smiled to ikuto.

The night went, but in the middle of the night ikuto felt something warm against him. He opned his eyes and saw that there was amu lying, she looked cold. Ikuto just smiled at her and locked his arms around her waist. She didn't wake up either, so there they slept, like a couple.

''Whaa!!'' amu screamed when she woke up, she and ikuto was ,again, lying in the same bed, they both had their hands locked around each other. _What!? But, even if it's embarrasing, it's kinda warm and good. _Amu tought to herself and smiled, she just smiled and went to sleep.

Both ikuto and amu was running now, ikuto who was fastest, dragged amu behind and they enden where the map – which they got from mikan, who suck at drawing – leaded them to.

''yo! Ikuto and pinky! Come here, you can sit here!'' a guy yelled and amu and ikuto went over there and sat down. ''what class is it now?'' amu asket tsubasa. ''math, we have jinno-sensei, so be careful'' tsubasa said with a big grin.

Day went fast, ikuto and amu actully got to be partners, and all that.

In lunch did amu, ikuto and tsubasa take a trip to the forest. Even tought amu was kinda scared, she went with them. But she was suprised, the first thing she saw was mikan who flew through the air and landed upon amu.

''OW! Mikan, are you okay? What happend?'' amu asked and looked at mikan to se if she responded. ''he he. Sorry, bear is soooo strong.'' mikan answerd and smiled, with tears tought.

''Mikan! Are you okay!?'' they heard from the bushes. ''who is that?'' amu asked mikan when they walked towards the voice. ''oh, that's prez, or yuu tobita is his real name, but just kall him prez'' said mikan and smiled.

After a short walk they came to a little house, there they met natsume, hotaru, ruka and a guy amu and ikuto never met. ''oh, hello'' said the guy, he was a junior.

''Yo, kaname. This is the two new people in our class, ikuto is kinda older, but he had to go in the same class as amu, i dunno why, but here they are at least'' tsubasa said and walked towards the guy, kalled kaname. ''hello, nice to meet you'' amu said and bowed, ''yeah, nice to meet you to. Sorry that i wasn't in class today to meet you. I was on a hospital check.'' he said and smiled. Suddenly they heard mikan and prez scream. ''what is it kinder?'' said ikuto to mikan, she just pointed towards the little house there. Suddenly amu made a little scared sound and grabbed the arm of ikutos jacket.

''it's a teddy bear. Wha..'' amu said and pointed the same direction as mikan.

''oh, that is bear, i made him with my alice, he was the first one. I made him beacuse i was lonely, i couldn't go out beacuse of my health.'' kaname said, amu just made an _aww_ sound and smiled.

They ate and drank tea and talked, suddenly tsubasa and mikan asked amu about her family. ''ehh.. you don't have to answer that one'' ikuto said with a worried voice. ''no, that's okay.'' amu said and took a sip of her tea before she began.

''well, it's not so lone since my dad and little sister died. And my mom died when i was 6 years old or something like that, i only remember her black hair and red eyes, she looked very much like natsu-chan.'' amu said and smiled to herself.''they say that my mom was married to someone else before, or that she was unfaithful, we still don't know who of them who was my father.'' Mikan started cry. Not that it's hard to make mikan cry. Kaname and tsubasa looked wierd at amu. ''who is natsu-chan?'' they asked in choir. Amu, mikan, ikuto and ruka started laugh a bit, hotaru smiled and natsume looked ashamed on his lap. ''he he, it's natsume.'' amu said and smiled towards natsume. ''What!? He allowed you to call him that?'' tsubasa said.

''you think i did, kage? I told her i kill her if she calls me that, but i don't have any way to do it.'' natsume said and stared at amu, who smiled. ''you can use your fire?'' tsubasa said and looked confused. ''no he can't, since amu has fire too, and water. So she can just take out the fire with water, or take back with fire.'' mikan said and smiled. ''oi. You have two alices?'' tsubasa asked and looked at amu. ''ehh.. no, i have 4 known and 1 or 2 unknown. The 4 known is fire, water, pain and healing. I have just trained on fire and water. Persona..'' amu was interupted by a little gasp. ''persona?'' tsubasa said and still gasped. ''yeah, i'm in dangrous ability class, same as natsu-chan, they train me. I tought we was going to train today, but since it's not a normal day, i wasn't going to train with persona, but tomorrow we're going to train extra hard'' amu said and smiled. ''do.. do you like persona'' tsubasa asked amu. ''a bit, he was gentle yesterday, he said if i had black hair i reminded him of someone he knew, her name was something on A. But he didn't say more'' amu said and looked confused. Everyone was quiet.

The next day, in the morning, again, did ikuto and amu sleep in the same bed. Non of them said anything, since they where used to it now.

After they got changed and eaten breakfast, was amu and natsume called in to the prinsipal's office. ''natsu-chan! We gotta go! The prinsipal is expecting us'' amu said to natsume who was asleep under his manga. ''hn.. coming, coming.'' he said in a sloppy voice, the whole class was staring at amu, why the hell did she call him natsu-chan? Was the thing in their mind. ''so you know what he want?'' ruka asked amu and then looked at natsume. ''i think i know, we have a mission or smething.'' said natsume and started to walk. Mikan smiled to them when they left.

_Knock knock _

''come in.'' said a voice.

''konnichiwa, sir.'' amu said and smiled, mostly to persona who was standing there.

''konnichiwa, amu, natsume'' the principal said and smiled.

''you called for us sir?'' amu asked and just stood there, with natsume by her side. ''yes, I have a mission for you, since you had 3 hours with lessons, it's not such a big mission, but I would like you two to have it. And natsume, don't be overprotective, she has to train.'' said the principal and smiled.

The prinsipal have them a map, and a letter, and everything they needed. ''uhm, sir? When are we going?'' amu asked and looked at the two people in front of them. ''you are going tonight, it will last in three days, so you can say it to your friends.'' the principal said and pointed in the doors direction. ''you may leave now.''

''so, where are we going?'' amu asked when natsume opned the letter, . ''we're going to seiyo academy, and.. that principal was lying, we're going to be there in 1 month. We're gonna transfer there.'' natsume said and that made amu smile. ''You're kidding!?'' she jumped and smiled all the way to the others.

''amu, why are you so happy?'' mikan asked, it was lunch so everyone was there. ''I can't wait to go to the mission!'' amu said and smiled more. ''we're going to transfer 1 month to her old school'' he said and ate a bite from his sandwich.''then you have to say hello to kiddy king and my family. And your mother for that sake.'' ikuto said and ruffed amu's hair. ''aww.. stop that.'' amu said and looked evily at ikuto. ''so when are you leaving?'' ruka asked, in a little high voice since he and natsume listned to music. ''we're leaving tonight. So tomorrow I gonna se everyone again!'' amu said and smiled.

After a bit she went and packed her things. When she was on her way out the door. Ikuto was standing there, smiling. ''wha.. damn, don't scare me like that!'' amu said and held her hand over her heart. ''gonna miss you, who's gonna sleep next to me now?'' ikuto said in a annoying voice. ''shut up, pervert!'' amu said and blushed. ''but seriously, i'm gonna miss you.'' he said and smiled a smile amu never had seen before. She blushed extremly and just said ''i'm gonna miss you to'' and smiled. Before she knew it, he hugged her. ''haha, first time you said that.'' she got a bit angry and tried to get out of his hug, but that wasn't easy, so she used her water alice. SPLASH! And they both we'e wet. ''nyaa~you are evil, you know that amu?'' ikuto said. Since he was half cat and all then amu knew he hated water. ''that felt a bit good'' amu said and smiled. ''you...'' amu couldn't say anymore, because ikuto was so close. She could feel his breath through her. Now she blushed like crazy. 'w-w-what?'' she asked and looked in those deep blue, adorable eyes. She felt lost in them. ''nothing'' he said and then kissed her, he to blushed a bit now, they she was carried away in the kiss. It reminded her about the two years she had suffered when he was gone, they only talked on the phone. About how happy she was now that he was back.

They pulled back the breath. Then suddenly amu saw two people in the door. ''Haha! You two remind me of me and natsume, but we didn't kiss.'' mikan said and smiled. Natsume stood beside her and was telling her _shut up _all the time. ''what do you mean?'' amu asked, _was they a couple. Aww, cute! _ ''we're a couple.. kinda'' mikan said and smiled. She and natsume blushed the same time. ''Aww! Mikan and natsu-chan, it's always a reason why i'm suspicious!'' amu said and smiled. Natsume gave her the death glare, but amu just smiled. ''time to go.'' she said and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Prewiev!

Amu and natsume was on their way to Saiyo academy, amu was so happy, she had missed everyone so much, even her stupid clumsy teacher. Even tought she has a wierd teacher at gakuen alice.

''we're here'' the driver said. Amu jumped out of the car and dragged natsume out to.

The school day was just finished, so amu knew the guardians was at the royal garden.

''come! Now i can introduse you to my friends!'' amu said and dragged natsume all the way to the royal garden, there, as exspected, everyone was there. Even utau and kukai was there.

''ehh.. hey'' amu said and wived to everyone. Almost everyone gasped

**that was e prewiev for my new chapter, i tought that i had to make it, cuz' i'm gonna take a break of this and make something i promised Toril, it's a new fanfic. **

**I dunno if i'm gonna have a crossover or not, but i'm trying my best XD**

**sorry! **


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, i'm sorry for not writing anything! But i've been Super busy and all that stuff. But now i'm in many other moods too, but i'm gonna try to write, promise promise. And also i'm going to change a little bit on this one, beacuse i have started to absolutely LOVE OC's, so some may appear in this one, tehe. But not much will be changed.**

**And also i've starting to become better at english, so you won't se as much wrongs as in the earlier chapters.**

**That was it, i think.**

**But the chapters wont come sooner than 2011 i think, beacuse i have much to do. Traveling much to my friends. They live a long way from me (a) but yeah.**


End file.
